TBC
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Just read it. It's a Mordecai/Benson comfort fic btw


**TBC**

Skips skipped through the door of Bensons office with the mail he'd collected moments earlier in hand. He looked up and saw Benson was on the phone and when the gumball machine caught his eye, he nodded to the yeti and motioned for Skips to put the envelopes on the desk. Skips did as he was told and when Benson went back to the call, he gave his boss a grim smile at having flipped through the mail beforehand but he left the room.

Benson placed the phone on the receiver with a loud sigh and when he saw the stack, he picked them up, happy for a distraction from the nattering voice of Mr Maellard. As he flipped through the mail, his expression turned from boredom then to anger at seeing the phone bill. He knew full well that Mordecai'd been using the house phone since Tuesday afternoon to call Margaret from the University because his phone was broken but if Benson'd known the slacker would continue to use it for an entire week for almost 2 hour phone calls every day of that week, he would've said something. If he'd known. Benson'd been so caught up in paperwoek lately that he'd been lost in his own thoughts lately and he hadn't been able to keep up with anything that wasn't work related sans Maellard phoning him up, raving on about pointless garbage that the man loved to go on about more than he loved his own big headed son.

As the gumball machine flipped to the last envelope, and he saw it to be an advertisement letter for some store that opened up downtown a few days ago, he rolled his eyes at the unexciting, yet tiresome, news and threw the other three in the bin. The other two being an electricity bill from two slackers and a very long phone bill from one slacker.

Benson picked up the phone bill and got ready for the letter to unfold itself various times to reveal a number that the gumball machine could hardly fathom, when the shrill ring of the phone bought him from a cloud of concentration and preparation and he dropped the envelope out of shock. With a sigh, he picked the phone up and said a montone "Hello" expecting it to be that dickhead of a boss who he'd talked to moments ago but a womans voice spoke and as Benson listened, the colour drained from his face and he felt his entire body crumble.

Mordecai opened the front door and walked up the stairs to go to his and Rigby's room to look for the $20 he owed the raccoon for losing a pointless bet, when the sound of quiet crying made him freeze up. He recognized the mumbles in an instant and he paused, turning his head to Bensons office door that was wide open, allowing an unexpected entrance unless you knocked or unless you were Skips.

The blue jay hesitated for a few minutes, contemplating whether he should make an effort but when the quiet crying became loud sobs, rising and falling in volume as Benson tried to conceal his breakdown, he felt a sense of compassion for his boss and he sighed and walked to the door, wondering what Benson could be pouring his heart out over and wondering if he'd be able to comfort him let alone be his crying shoulder for who knows how long for whatever the problem may be.

Big mistake. As soon as he set eyes on his boss's head that was face down on his desk and took in his small body that was crumpled over and listened to the sounds that escaped him, Mordecai felt the compassion grow and he watched Benson at the doorway, now even more hesitant to walk through into the room. It surprised him to see the gumball machine this way; for one, he'd never seen him cry this hard sans the breakdown before the dealership, but even then it only lasted for a good 30 seconds before he went and cleaned himself up. But this. This was full out sobbing. And what made the wonder double in size was thinking of how the heck he would comfort him. Would Mordecai have to be Bensons crying shoulder for the first time in forever? Looking him over, Mordecai realized that this was more than a work problem. He could just tell from the way Bensons arm was over his head and the pool of tears that gathered around him. The blue jay took a deep breath as he walked all the way into the office, choosing to be Bensons crying shoulder rather than Bensons selfless jerk of an employee.

Mordecai swallowed as he approached his heartbroken boss and he knelt down next to him, lifting a hand to place on Bensons back and once he'd done so, Bensons head slowly raised and he turned to see who'd been the one to not only see him in his rare broken state but who'd also beaten their nerves and had offered some comfort to him. When he caught Mordecais eye, his own pooled with tears. He was touched that the slacker had made the effort and tried to be the sympathetic one and he looked at Mordecai for a long time with a pain in his heart.

The blue jay, however, was shocked at seeing the state of his boss, despite him already having a fair idea of how he'd look once they'd come face to face; his eyes were bloodshot and the dark rings around them seemed darker because of the tears that stung and tracked down his cheeks. His hand was still on the desk, marks from where Benson'd rested his head, and his body seemed smaller, his once intimidating boss seeming vulnerable and broken. And this made Mordecai want to tear up.

Benson opened his mouth to say something but a small sound that was a mix between a cough and a squeek came out instead and instead of laughing, Mordecai searched his face for another sign of what he wanted. Did he want the taller one to leave or stay? Although the avian had a pretty fair idea of what his boss desired, he still questioned it, only because he couldn't tell from his tear stained face and cracked expression.

Benson swallowed and he went to try again but then he closed it after thinking it over for a quick second. With his eyes still on Mordecai, he edged out of his seat and fell into the blue jays arms that wrapped around his boss' small body and held him tight as Bensons face crumpled and he poured his heart out into Mordecai's chest, the avian closing his own eyes and listening to his muffled sobs and feeling his body shake from it all and Mordecai knew that Benson wanted him to stay. With him forever.

**Should I continue this? Or leave it as it is? Leave you answer in the reviews and whichever gets the most votes, I'll either continue or leave it :D**


End file.
